The Racer and the Zombie Hunter
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: Prequel to "Revenge of a Racer" and takes place before Wreck-It Ralph. "We had eyes for each other from the first day we came into Litwak's Arcade. That was when I realized Spirits of Darkness and Turbo Time plugged on the same day was fate, and when I realized I was really, truly in love with him." TurboxOC. Told from characters' POVs. Rating may go up later. Now cancelled.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Here's the prequel to "Revenge of a Racer," and it takes place before the events of the movie! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph! Only Sonia and Lucia are mine!**

**The Racer and the Zombie Hunter**

**Chapter 1**

It all started on my first day at Litwak's Arcade, when my game _Spirits of Darkness _and _Turbo Time_ were plugged in at the same time. It wasn't coincedence, or was it? Maybe it was, but the second Litwak plugged us in, we saw each other. Both of our cabinets across from each other. And from the environment of _Turbo Time_, I could tell it was a racing game. The short-in-stature guy in white and red (with the T on the helmet, of course) was staring at me with interest, with two blue guys driving past him. And the way he smiled (showing teeth, really?) was kind of scary at first, but I knew it was just for show. But the guy himself had turned me on. And I knew I was definitely going to see him again.

* * *

Lucia and I took the trolley out of our game, ending up in a strange place that was unlike anything I've seen. There were entrances to games everywhere I looked. _Tapper, Burger Time, Dig Dug_... And, right in front of us, _Turbo Time_, where the short man and the two blue twins had just came out, leaving with a hologrammed guy. Clearly they were touring this strange place. Was this part of Litwak's Arcade? I turned to Lucia, my best friend and nemesis. She was a necromancer, a very powerful one whose role in our game was to use the undead to build her dark empire. But she wasn't evil after hours and was way past willing to be friends with me, even while I was the one who had to put an end to her evil plans day after day. Players back in Italy were so into the whole horror concept our game had to offer, until we were shipped off here. Yes, we were imported from Italy, though Lucia nor I spoke Italian.

"You know where we are, Sonia?" she asked me as she was glancing around our surroundings.

My eyes, however, were on the three racers from _Turbo Time_, the white-and-red-clad guy of the group, specifically. Gods, he looked so much different from when I saw him as an 8-bit avatar a while ago. He looked back at me, which caused me to have butterflies in my stomach. I looked away in embarrassment, not believing I'm...having a crush on this guy. Some might find it awkward, considering he was about half my size, but I was pretty sure that was going to be overlooked.

"Sonia, are you listening?" Lucia was heard, then she noticed me looking down. "Your face is red, you know that? You have a fever or something?"

"Um, no." I quickly answered. "And I don't know where we are, actually."

"I can-a show you around, if you a-want."

Lucia and I turned to see a red-clad man behind us. The M on his cap gave me indication that his name started with an M. Judging from the overalls, he was probably a farmer or a plumber.

Lucia chuckled. "And you are...?"

"My name's-a Mario," the man replied. "And you-a must-a be the new game. Like-a Turbo."

"Turbo?" Lucia repeated, "You mean that guy in the PJs over there with that ghost dude?"

Mario nodded. "He's-a from _Turbo_ _Time_. And-a the Turbo Twins."

"Hey, Bro! I thought we were going to _Tapper_." A green-clad man ran up to us, noticing Lucia and I. "Are these the new..."

"Yeah, we're the newbies here." I replied.

"Luigi, these-a are..."

"Lucia," said Lucia.

"Sonia," I added. "And apparently they're new here too." I pointed over to white-clad guy named Turbo and the blue guys still on their tour with the ghost guy.

"Are they talking about Turbo, Bro.?" Luigi asked. "And the Turbo Twins Ted and Teddy?"

I blushed at the sound of Turbo's name, quickly looking away.

"Are you okay, Sonia?" Lucia asked, concerned. "You've been acting weird since we left our game."

I looked up again, making sure to hide my blush. "I'm okay, Lucia! Now, how about showing us _Tapper_?"

"Sure," Luigi smiled.

"Pauline's-a waiting for us in there," added Mario as he started off for the port that read _Tapper_. "Tapper's is a pretty nice-a guy. Serves-a good root-a beer."

"Sounds good," Lucia smiled. "Let's go!" With that, she and I started off for _Tapper._

I was constantly turning my head to glance back at Turbo, who was passing the game called _Dig Dug _with the Turbo Twins. We locked eyes again, his yellow eyes locking with mine. I knew my face was red, and the butterflies returned to my stomach. Yep, I was crushing on him. And I was pretty sure we were going to run into each other soon.

**Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph! Only Sonia and Lucia are mine!**

**The Racer and the Zombie Hunter**

**Chapter 2**

"Strange name for a bar game, huh?" Lucia said as she and I entered the game called _Tapper_ with Mario and Luigi, glancing at the othe game characters present.

"Hey, Mario! Over here!" a brown-haired girl waved us over to her table. She looked pretty attractive, if not a little drunk, with a red halter dress. "And who are those... Mario, those girls had better be for your brother!"

"No, no!" Luigi interjected, "These are the characters from the new game _Spirits of Darkness_."

"I can tell they're newbies, Green," the girl said, taking a large gulp out of her beer. "I may need to be well-medicated after rounds and rounds of _Donkey Kong_, but I'm not dense. And how do we know they're not from the other new game _Turbo Time_? And speaking of Turbo, I wonder where the hell that creep and his pair of freaks are. Not that I care. I wouldn't even get near those sick-looking speed demons, new or not." Then she flashed a drunken smile at us, waving us over. "Well, what are you two waiting for? Bring 'em over here if they're not with the 'Turbo-tastic' trio. I know girls who could use a drink when I see some. And you two might need one."

"We're eighteen," I reminded. "At least that's what we're programmed to be."

"Who the hell cares about age? I'm buyin'." The woman guzzed down her mug. "Tapper! Three more over here!"

"Geez, Pauline! How much more do you need?" A man, obviously named Tapper, grumbled as he proceeded to make three more beers. Not before glancing at Lucia and I, though.

"So?" the girl named Pauline turned back to us. "How are you liking GCS? I'm Pauline, by the way. We're from _Donkey Kong_." Then she took a double take at Luigi. "Well, _some_ of us are."

"What?" I asked, confused. "Luigi's not in your game?"

"Well, it's kinda complicated. You see, Green doesn't have a game yet."

"Then why's he here?" Lucia wondered. "Everyone who exists here has or had a game."

"I sorta was a random case," Luigi tried to explain. "And it's kinda hard to explain right now, 'cause I don't remember anything about where I came from, aside from growing up in _Donkey Kong _my whole life and getting booted out during arcade hours. Anyway, enough about me. Let's talk about you two. What's your game like?"

"My job is to foil the plans of Lucia, the powerful necromancer who wants to throw the world into darkness." I explained. "She dreams of an undead empire. But out here, we're friends."

"Horror game," Pauline guessed, rolling her eyes. "Well, anything beats that damn _Turbo Time_. Ugh! Racing makes me hurl. And those freaks make me want to do it more."

"You barely know Turbo," I said.

"Uh, so do we, Sonia," Lucia interjected.

"Trust me, I 've seen him already before I came here, bragging about his gold trophies and shit. Okay, so you've never lost a race. Big deal. It's not like more games aren't gonna come and be more popular. And to tell you the truth, I'd love to see his ass get blown away someday. And that's when I dare him to say 'Turbo-tastic.' I hate gloaters so much it's not funny!"

"And there he is," Mario gestured to the pale guy named Turbo and the blue twins from earlier entering the bar, looking around.

The three beers arrived. I took a sip as I couldn't take my eyes off of the red-and-white-clad man. _It's him..._ I was lost in his gaze again, feeling butterflies in my stomach again as he and his friends started to approach us.

* * *

"Hey look, Turbo! There's some gals!" Ted pointed at the three girls and two plumbers at a nearby table. Two of the girls were the ones I had seen earlier, namely the brunette staring at me with a face that looked to be on the verge of exploding. She was beautiful, someone I'd definitely fall for. And I was, unlike the girls who'd scream my name on the racetrack. She and her blonde friend were a new game too, just like the Turbo Twins and I. I made my way to her, who swiftly turned her head back to her friends.

"Aw, someone's a little shy," Teddy said, "Playin' hard-to-get, maybe? I'm not very interested in that one, anyway. You can have her. I want the blonde." I watched as Teddy casually walked over to the blonde, putting on some sort of idiotic smile. I wouldn't be surprised if she tossed him across the bar.

"Hey, who put you in charge of her, Teddy?" Ted hurried behind his twin, making the same effort to impress the blonde.

I was only interested in her friend, whose back was turned. I could make out some whispers among the three as I was approaching her. Maybe she wants me to surprise her.

"Hey," I greeted, waving slightly.

The girls and the two plumbers turned in my direction. The brunette's face was red as she and I locked eyes.

"Oh, um..." the girl looked down at the floor. "Didn't notice you coming in. Have we met?"

"We have, actually." I smiled. "Turbo, by the way."

"Sonia. Nice to be able to meet. Were you the guy on the tour? At the Station?"

"With the Turbo Twins." I chuckled. "They're my rivals." That was when my eyes fell on them as they were trying to impress Sonia's blonde friend.

"Hey there, blondie," Ted smiled, trying to look charming. "Wanna see my trophies back in _Turbo Time_?"

"Yeah," Teddy rolled his eyes. "Your _bronze_ trophies, Ted? Really? Give it up. Girls dig second place, if not first." The other twin moved closer to her. "So what do you say, honey? Interested? Got about a thousand silver beauties lined up in my room just for a lovely lady like you."

"Not interested." the blonde simply replied, taking a swig of what appeared to be beer.

"What?" the twins gasped in unison. I laughed at the sight of my two rivals failing miserably, especially when it came to picking up girls.

"You heard her, freaks," the other brunette interjected, snark in her voice. She was obviously from the same game as the two plumbers. "Fuck off." And she had quite the mouth to boot. The Turbo Twins backed away, startled by the woman.

"Didn't know it was like that," Ted said.

"Ah, don't worry about it, twin. This broad's probably doesn't have a chance at love. I mean, look at her." Teddy gestured over at the damsel's drunken-looking state. "It's the beer talking. Trust me."

"I swear I will jump across this table!"

"No need for that, Pauline," the green plumber intervened, calming down the woman named Pauline.

"You might wanna take her home, Greeny." Ted suggested.

"They must like Lucia," Sonia laughed lightly, taking a sip of her own beer. "Even though she's not interested in your friends."

"They're always like that when they see girls," I said. "Hey, what can I say? Your friend's pretty attractive. With blonde hair, no doubt. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole arcade falls head over heels for her before the week's out."

"Yeah. That's Lucia for you. But she's not really into the whole falling in love thing. She's my best friend, and she usually spends time after hours looking out for me." Sonia glanced back at her blonde friend named Lucia, who grabbed her shoulders, smiling.

"Yep, I'm like her mom. Sort of," she added. "After arcade hours, when I'm not trying to kill her in-game. I'm a necromancer, by the way. You know, bringing back the dead and stuff. I'm the bad guy in _Sprits of Darkness_."

"I'd love to see that game." I was definitely interested. "Maybe I'll show you _Turbo Time_ afterwards?"

"Sure. Wanna see it now?" Sonia offered. "I left my weapons back at my place, anyway, so I can show you around."

"Love to see those too. Maybe you can teach me how to fight the undead." In the corner of my eye, I could see Pauline scowling at me and mouthing "_Bad idea_" to Sonia, who rose from the table to join me. We started to leave, the Turbo Twins groaning behind us.

* * *

"That's disgusting, you know that?" Pauline shook her head to me when Sonia and Turbo left the bar.

"What's disgusting?" I inquired.

"You really are what they call a dumb blonde, aren't you? Isn't it obvious? Sonny's got eyes for that creep! And vice versa. Love at first sight, which makes it worse! And he's already wanting to see your game! I'm telling you, it's the beauty with the beast. And she's your friend, for shit's sake! Weren't you gonna stop them?"

"Sonia's got a crush on Turbo, okay. Why should I interfere with someone's feelings? I mean, he looks kind enough."

"Ah, don't sweat it, Goldie," The Turbo Twin named Ted draped an arm around me. "Drama Queen over here's just had too much to drink, that's all."

"Yeah," the other twin named Teddy agreed, then turned to Mario and Luigi. "You might wanna take her home, Mustachios. Before she gets outta control."

"Hey, I mean what I say!" Pauline snapped as Mario started to escort her out of the bar, Luigi following behind. "I don't know what that freak sees in your friend, Lucille, or vice versa, but you might want to keep an eye on them!"

Teddy whistled when they were gone. "Yep, she was drunk alright."

"You said it, twin," Ted agreed, then regarded me. "So, Lucille, want me to buy ya another beer?"

"It's _Lucia_ and you're annoying me right now." I was a reasonable person when I could be, and I tried not to lose my temper on them. But their constant moves on me were starting to piss me off already and this was only our first day. Leaving a tip on the table (Pauline never paid as promised), I left, leaving the Turbo Twins stunned. Those two were creeps for sure; Pauline was right about them. But that didn't mean Turbo was a creep too. Or did it? Ugh, I hated to interfere with Sonia's life, especially outside the game. She was my best friend, not my daughter. I wasn't going to tell her who she could and couldn't fall in love with. I wasn't like that. Far from it. And I wasn't going to go by what a drunk damsel had said, either. But I'll admit this: Turbo looked creepy, unlike any other characters I've come across back in Mazzini's Arcade in Italy. And maybe, just maybe, I should keep an eye on them. But only a little.

**I'd like to thank the ones who're following the story so far (although there are only two of you). But please review so I can hear your opinions too. Constructive crit, ideas, anything to let me know how I'm doing (not trying to be harsh about it). In any case, I'm glad you're enjoying it! Look forward to the next chapter soon. Oh, and I know Pauline from _Donkey Kong_ is OOC, but it was necessary for the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter took so long! But it's up now! Oh, and my OC's Sonia and Lucia are in my "Viral Empire" series.**

**I don't own Wreck-It Ralph!**

**The Racer and the Zombie Hunter**

**Chapter 3**

**Turbo POV**

"It's a little dark here, don't you think?" I realized, taking in the surroundings of _Spirits of Darkness_, once Sonia and I had disembarked the bone train.

"I know, but it's the way our game was made," said the slayer, grimacing. I wasn't sure if she was trying to keep a poker face or trying not to laugh at my reaction. Yep, I was scared. This game scared me so much there was nothing Turbo-tastic about it. "Luckily, there's no zombies around-they only come out during the game. Come to think of it, _you_ can pass for one." Sonia suddenly blushed at her comment, wishing she could take it back. "Sorry about that, um...that didn't come out right at all."

"It's okay, I got more than enough of that from that Pauline girl," I hissed the name with disgust. It was clear in her tone (she didn't even need to be drunk) that she didn't like me or the Turbo Twins. The fact that she didn't know us very well and yet say crap about me burned me up. But I was a calm person when I could be, and I was going to give Pauline the benefit of the doubt...for now.

"Come on, give her a break, Turbo," said Sonia, "We don't know Pauline well enough yet. Besides, I think it was the beer talking. Here, my place isn't far from the entrance. It's in the woods, but trust me, zombies aren't going to jump out at us. Not after hours."

I let out a sigh of relief. That's good to know. I thought I going to risk _being_ a zombie. But looking at her, and seeing as I could actually _pass_ for one...makes me certain that I'll be safe.

"My place isn't much, but it's not as bad as being homeless like the characters I met earlier who got their games unplugged. And yes, I...feel bad for them, in a way. Nobody should suffer from having their game unplugged. And I can't bear to think about if the same thing were to happen to Lucia and I. Or you and the Turbo Twins."

"But we just got plugged in. And those kids love us already. Hey, I've had a whole line of kids (and one twenty-something year old woman) play my game today. And between rounds, I've seen yours too, along with the many girls crowding around it."

"They're true _otaku_," Sonia realized, "But they don't know my game came from Italy, not Japan. But I kinda like the attention. Most kids we've gotten since we were still at Mazzini's."

I looked at this girl, feeling a smile creeping upon my face. I found someone who loved more and more attention just as much as I did. And hers was an adventure game, as opposed to _Turbo Time_. But she seemed to enjoy every minute of being played. It was...Turbo-Tastic.

* * *

**Sonia POV**

I led Turbo to my small cottage shrouded by trees. I kind of liked it that way, actually. Nobody (except maybe Lucia) could find me there easily. I looked back to see the racer with a bit of a blank expression on his face and couldn't help but laugh. I got that a lot in Mazzini's from some of the other games.

"You...live in a forest?" Turbo did a double take at my small home as I led him inside.

My cottage was indeed cramped, with a kitchen area, a bathroom, a den, and a bedroom the size of a broom closet. Lucia's lair was like a palace in comparison, but I loved where I lived. It was something I could call home, and I accepted it as such.

"Don't you feel lonely here?" Turbo was poking around, taking in the limited but surprisingly tidy atmosphere (Yes, I loved things neat). I looked at him at the sound of his sudden question.

"I don't, actually," I replied, "Though I _do_ live alone. Lucia used to come over after hours back at Mazzini's to check on me and talk. We even hung out together. She's like a sister to me, who cares if she was programmed to be the villain. And I love her."

"That's the same way I feel about Ted and Teddy, even if they can be pains in the asses sometimes. They seem to like Lucinda a lot, impressing them with their trophies. Here's a tip: they've _never_ won a race, so I doubt they'll have a prayer with your friend. Don't worry about losing her. So, who trained you to fight zombies, anyway?" Turbo picked up a large broadsword, which was heavy and weighed him down. I giggled at his attempt at using it. He chuckled, dropping it with a thud. Yeah, first thing to using weapons: they have to be balanced to suit the user's style.

"I was programmed so my skills came naturally. I feel the thrill of combat inside me whenever someone starts the game or if there's trouble after hours."

"You think you can teach me?" Turbo tried picking up the sword again, this time swinging it and nearly running into my closet door. "Could sure help me during racing, which I can teach you how to do. Besides, I'd love to show you _Turbo Time_. But I can't say it's gloomy or dark like what you're used to." He smiled, revealing somewhat yellowed teeth, which looked creepy, but I knew he was kind deep inside. And was he showing it. "So what do you say?"

I smiled, looking into Turbo's golden, catlike eyes. "Of course, Turbo."

**Again, sorry this took a while! Writer's block got the best of me! I'm going to need some ideas for the next chapter and probably in between the key events that I already have. You know, some filler in between to flesh it out so it won't feel rushed. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and the next one should be right around the corner depending on what ideas I get (I have some on how to start it, though). In any case, look forward to the next chapter and REVIEW! Stay sweet!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Wreck-It Ralph!**

**The Racer and the Zombie Hunter**

**Chapter 4**

**Lucia POV**

"So, you're a bad guy too, huh?"

"Yeah," I said, chatting up a ghost named Clyde and three of his ghastly friends from their game _Pac-Man_. They were interested in our game, and were dying to see it. And just by looking at them, one could tell that they'll fit right in. "I'm the villain of _Spirits of Darkness_."

"I bet your job is not as hard as ours," guessed another ghost called Blinky. "Chasing Pac-Man around is a REAL pain in the ass, especially every day. If you catch my drift, blondie."

"Don't mind him, Luce," Pinky interjected, "Your job's probably harder than ours. I mean, come on. Being a witch an' all. Blinky's just being Blinky. Lazy."

"I'm a necromancer, actually," I giggled at their curiosity. "And yes, my job's harder than it seems, but I can't say I don't like it. Causing turmoil and being programmed with the desire to build my own paradise of the undead? Yeah, it's actually tiring, especially with Sonia messing up my plans. And you know, I like it that way. I don't want to take over anything. I just want to be me. Which is why I'm glad when after hours come around. Seriously, in case you start getting the wrong idea, I really don't cause trouble. Sonia and I are best friends. Like sisters."

"Sonia?" Inky repeated, "Was she that girl who was with Turbo (who I highly disapprove of)?"

"Going into your game?" added Clyde.

"They must be getting to know each other quickly," Inky said, then smirked, "But I'm still with Pauline (despite her drunken behavior sometimes) when she keeps making it perfectly clear that she doesn't trust Turbo. Don't know why, though. Maybe 'cause he looks like a creep."

"C'mon, Ink," Pinky interjected, "Give the guy a chance. He seems kind enough. I mean, how he actually asked that Sonia girl out."

"That's not enough proof, Pinky. Who knows? He could be wanting to do..._it_ to her later."

I kept listening to their ping-pong match of arguments. Now they were confusing me. Should I take Pauline's advice after all and warn Sonia away from Turbo? Or support her? I mean, he was kind in _Tapper_, but we still don't know him well enough. Hell, Sonia doesn't know him well, yet she invites him to our game, maybe just to show him around. That's what newbies like us normally do, right? Besides, she's my best friend. I don't want to hurt her feelings. So what if she might like Turbo? Besides, he's not hurting anyone, even if he looks like someone who should've been in _Spirits of Darkness_.

"There's my blonde goddess!"

Gods! I recognized those voices too well. Can't they take a hint and fuck off? I regarded the approaching Turbo Twins, who were trying to beat each other to me. Was I some sort of prize or something?

"So? How's my Venus?" the twin I guessed was Teddy asked, catching a strand of my hair and twirling it.

"I saw her first!" Ted shoved his brother out of the way, then put on his attempt at a charming smile. "Wanna hang out with me, Lucy? I still would love to show you those trophies of mine lining up my room. And there's one with your name on it. So what do you say, my angel of the dark?" The blue twin was eyeing my black dress trimmed with silver accents (which I've always worn). But then his eyes moved up to my exposed cleavage with interest. "Seriously, I'd say you should lighten your wardrobe up a little, but I think black is my favorite color now."

That was it. I was growing tired of the twins's constant advances toward me. I so wanted to revive my zombie army or even the great demon Tudyk on them, had we been in _Spirits of Darkness_. But I tried to keep it together, especially when I saw Turbo and Sonia come out of our game. She was laughing, most likely at something Turbo probably said was funny. What's Pauline talking about.

"It's the lovebirds!" Teddy pointed out as he grabbed my arm, with Ted on my other. They dragged me forward, crooked smiles on their faces. I felt lies brewing in their minds. I just knew it.

"And how are you two doing on this lovely day in the arcade?" Ted greeted, he and his brother yanking me toward them. When will it sink into their thick skulls?

"What are you two idiots doing?" Turbo asked, obviously annoyed. Sonia was laughing, pointedly at the Turbo Twins' (failed) attempts at trying to win me over.

"You two sure can't get enough of Lucia, huh? I'm pretty sure she can't handle dating two guys at once."

"Yeah she can, Sonny," Teddy replied with a grin, "She's just too scared to admit it."

"Excuse me?" I blurted out, "First of all, we are _not _on a date! And second, I don't even like you guys. Third..."

"Hey, _everybody _ loves me!" Ted cut her off. "Give me a chance, and I'll show you I'm your guy. And if we're all going into _Turbo Time_, we can make this a double date."

"What?" Sonia was taken aback by the mention of the word _date_. "Turbo and I aren't dating. We just met today."

"Riiight," Teddy drew out the word, "And yet you guys were alone in there." The twin nodded to the _Spirits of Darkness_ port. "Trust me, toots. That was a date, and you're still in the middle of it. Who cares if we all just met?"

"Besides, you two seem to like each other as much as we and Lucinda like each other." Ted agreed, then glared at his brother, "Though she doesn't know which one of us she likes."

Turbo and Sonia blushed, looking away from each other. That was when I started to wonder if they really did like each other. Were the Turbo Twins right? But we just met. Then again, love at first sight does happen, given that a fighter from _Mortal Kombat_ and someone from _Street Fighter_ back at Mazzini's had been pretty steady after only two days of the latter being plugged in. And I couldn't help but wonder whether or not the same thing was going to happen to Sonia and Turbo as they started toward _Turbo Time_, where he was going to show her around.

"C'mon, Lucy! Let's go!" Ted grabbed my arm, dragging me behind them. "Trust me, a lovely lady like you haven't lived 'til you've seen my collection of winnings!"

"Yeah, your _bronze _winnings," Teddy muttered.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing, just that I'm wondering why in hell would anyone want to go out with someone who lives in third place. Lucille, you're better off with someone who's second place material if not first. Don't waste your time on Mr. Bronze Trophy Hoard over there. Come on, I'll show you." Teddy started dragging me away from Ted as we entered the port.

"Hey, Luca's _mine, _Teddy!" Ted hurried behind us, obviously peeved at how easily Teddy plucked me away from him. It was almost funny, in a way. Seeing the look on the disappointed twin's face. And to be honest, I wanted to see what _Turbo Time_ was like.

**Read and Review! Next chapter coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry this chapter's taken so long! I've been working on my other fic, so I haven't been finding the time for this one. And I'll have two updates back-to-back, so that's something to look forward to. In any case, enjoy!**

**I don't own Wreck-It Ralph! Only Lucia and Sonia are mine!**

**The Racer and the Zombie Hunter**

**Chapter 5**

**Sonia POV**

_Turbo Time _was, in a way, a far cry from my game. It wasn't creepy or dark like it, and I could tell from his reaction when I had showed him _Spirits of Darkness_, Turbo was glad that he was programmed to be a racer. Otherwise, he'd have been going through the same thing as me everyday. Fighting zombies and evil spirits. Yep, he was glad to have this life. And with Ted and Teddy, no doubt. Hell, I couldn't see either of them lasting even one SECOND in our game without dying from a coronary. Especially if and when they experience how scary Lucia could be if she's driven up a wall further enough. I watched as she and the Turbo Twins were the last ones to enter the racing game, one of them (presumably Teddy) clinging to my friend's arm like a snake on a tree branch. He was obviously enjoying every minute of his brief time together with Lucia through the power cord, with Ted gritting his teeth in jealousy.

"So? You ready to see my collection?" Teddy clasped both of Lucia's hands.

"Look, I..." Lucia started.

"Hey, I'm showing Luce MY trophies first, Teddy!" Ted pushed him aside. "Don't worry about him, Goldie. I'm your man, and bronze most definitely suits you."

"As I said before, Twin," Teddy growled, "Third place doesn't get girls. Except that drunk from _Donkey Kong_."

"You're just jealous 'cause you don't know how to charm the ladies, Teddy." Ted ran a hand over his helmet. "Unlike me, who is absolute Lucy material. Come on, my goddess. I'll show you that third place doesn't always suck. To my abode." Ted grabbed Lucia, leading her to a small blue two-story house not far from the simplified, circular race track, Lucia glancing back at me, mouthing something that sounded like _Help me_.

"Yeah, _our_ abode. This I gotta see." Teddy followed behind them.

"Those clowns." I said, shaking my head.

"Yeah," Turbo agreed, approaching my side. "I bet those fools wouldn't last five seconds with your friend. What does she do, anyway? Forgot to ask."

"She's a necromancer, but she's learning other spells after hours. And I'd give those goofballs ONE second."

Turbo laughed at this. It was almost charming, despite the crooked teeth, which (under normal circumstances) would be creepy, but beyond that I knew he was kind and passionate. So much that I was starting to fall for him.

"Come on, I'll show you MY place."

I nodded, attempting not to show my blush to him. It was the first time Turbo and I were going to be alone, and surprisingly, I was kind of excited.

...

I was expecting a simple house similar to the Turbo Twins when I imagined what Turbo's was going to be like. Gods, was I wrong. Instead, it was an enormous, red-and-white mansion, the roof embroidered with the red T like the one Turbo himself had on his helmet. Well, he _was_ the main character of this game, so what else did I expect.

"This is..."

Turbo chuckled. "We haven't even gone inside yet. C'mon." He took my hand, leading me inside.

**Lucia POV**

Now when I say I've seen better homes in games, I'm not kidding. Especially as far as the Turbo Twins were concerned. Seriously, even Sonia's cottage compare to the the hellcrater zoo I stepped into. Their house was a complete disaster, with random bric-a-brac and other kinds of crap lying around the floors, the staircase, the furniture... Words could not even describe what I thought of this place. Now wonder they couldn't find girls. They probably weren't interested the second they set foot in this disheveled place.

"I know our place is a dump, but it's not always like this, I swear," Teddy said, looking up at me and putting on what appeared to be a regretful expression. I wasn't buying it, though. "Ted doesn't clean up around here."

"Neither does Teddy," Ted growled through gritted teeth. "Seriously, your stuff was on my bed last night." Then he regarded me. "C'mon, honey. Let me take you to my hall of trophies." The twin draped a hand around me, steering me toward a long hallway, but Teddy jumped in front of us.

"Um, yeah right, Ted. Obviously, the fact that third place doesn't get girls didn't sink into your thick bronze-loving skull."

"Oh, I'd like to see her last five seconds in your wing, Mr. I Lose to Turbo by a Nose! Yeah, Lucy. He almost ahead of Turbo, but there's always this oil slick at the end and..."

"Shut up!" Teddy's face was red from embarrassment. "It's not like YOU can even catch up in time! 'Cause you know why? You suck!"

I shook my head at the two idiots fighting over me. Yeah, they were kids trapped in men's bodies. Like kindergarteners who were fighting over a toy or game. I started to leave, shrugging away from Ted's arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked, turning away from his brother to see me leaving. "You haven't..."

"I told you I was not interested!" I snapped, my dark glare fixed on the stunned Turbo Twins. "You guys fight over me like a pair of schoolgirls over a guy (and yes, I've seen plenty of them play our game), and you know what, it's getting on my nerves! So just get it through your head! I. Am. Not. Interested! In either of you, for that matter!" With that, I coolly strutted off, flipping my hair behind my shoulders. Then I snapped my fingers.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Teddy started forward, but then felt itchy all over his body. Ted was getting the same feeling.

"What the...?" he was scratching violently. "I'm all...itchy. There's no flowers around. What's happening to us?"

"I don't know. Did you let some bugs in here?"

"No."

"Maybe it's your disinfectants. Stop using that stuff."

"Shut up!"

I left, resisting the urge to cackle. Of course there were no flowers or disinfectants around, you fools. Because I did it. Now you'd get the hint next time you try to come near me.

**Sonia POV**

"My place can't compare to this," I said as I was taking in Turbo's room with awe. It was most definitely a far cry from my small home in _Spirits of Darkness_, that much was for sure. Staring at my surroundings, his room was red and white, with a red car-shaped bed, and posters embroidering the walls. Despite being somewhat disorderly, it was quite large for someone who lived here all by himself. "So you live here alone too, huh?"

"Yeah, but I have two goofs to deal with everyday like you have your girlfriend, so I never feel lonely here. Of course, they always tend to leave a mess afterwards." Turbo then took a seat on his racecar bed, patting a spot next to him. "C'mon, sit."

I felt like a dog at how that came out, but smiled, taking a seat next to him. And by next to him, we were extremely close. I looked away from Turbo, hiding my blush. Being alone with him like this felt...strange. And awkward. But it also awakened a feeling in me. A warm one. Was I...falling in love? Was Pauline wrong about Turbo. When I glanced up at him again, his catlike eyes were boring into mine, with a mix of kindness and...something else. That was when I decided I didn't want to believe Pauline. And realize that she was wrong (and drunk at the time) about Turbo. Turbo and the twins may look like freaks, but inside, they weren't so bad. We stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Sonia..." Turbo whispered, moving closer to me.

If my face was red like a tomato at this moment, I couldn't tell. He was moving ever closer to me. Was he going to...?

"Turbo! You gotta help us!"

"Whoa, are we interrupting anything in here?"

We pulled away from each other to notice the Turbo Twins had burst into the room, scratching madly. Red rashes were covering every inch of their bodies.

"What happened to you two?" Turbo asked, then glanced at me and said, "And no, you weren't interrupting anything."

"N-Not at all!" I stuttered, looking down. "Nope!"

"Yeah, right," Teddy smirked, rubbing his body against the wall. "Yet when we walked in here, you guys looked like you were going into _that _ stage. Right, Ted?"

"Yep," the other twin agreed. "Finally something we can agree on since our goddess of the night dumped us."

"Lucia?" I spoke up. "She left?"

"Yeah, after she gave us a scare. Then when she left, the next thing we knew, we're scratching like a pair of alley cats. Boy, can she get angry. I like that in a woman, you know?"

"I should be going then." Rising from the bed, I gave Turbo a halfhearted grin. I knew the Turbo Twins' rashes were Lucia's doing. "See you later then?"

"How about I walk you back?" he offered.

"Okay."

With that, we left the room, heading back to my game and to meet back up with Lucia. Those twins must've gone way too far in trying to hit on her to suffer from endless rashes. It made me want to return to her even more and see how she was doing and if she calmed down. I took one last glance at the twins, feeling a little sorry for them. Maybe they would leave Lucia alone next time.

**Lucia POV**

I returned home, both tired and angry at the same time. Those damn Turbo Twins had pissed me off big time, it wasn't funny. They deserved what they got from me, and it was going to be a LONG day on the racetrack for them when the arcade opened again. And I'd pay to see them struggling, as well as (admittedly) Litwak's and the players' faces when they saw Ted and Teddy itching up a storm. Seriously, my spells take at least a full day to wear off. But as much as I'd wanted to see the comedy show at _Turbo Time_, I couldn't leave my game during arcade hours. But in any case, Turbo wasn't going to have problems winning (as if he'd ever lost before). And that was another thing. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to trust Turbo, no matter how kind he's been to Sonia lately. Of course, Pauline was right about those two womanizing twins, that was for sure, but Turbo sure wasn't the same as them. Or he's not showing it. I shook my head, wracking it from the endless maze of uncertainties I had about the racer. I was tired (mostly from those two goofballs), and I wanted to just fall back in my bed and sleep. But one thing was certain: I just didn't trust Turbo, I don't care how nice he's been to Sonia. But I'm not going to hurt Sonia's feelings and tell her point blank. That would hurt our friendship big time. Besides, I cared about her, and if she liked Turbo, then I wasn't going to stop her from seeing him. But I would still look out for her. That would never change.

**Sorry this took a while! There will be another update of this fic this weekend. It will be somewhat Valentine's Day-based (which is all I'm going to say). I know, I know it's late, but it's still February. In any case, don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph!**

**The Racer and the Zombie Hunter**

**Chapter 6**

**Sonia POV**

Our game was bombarded by kids the next day when the arcade opened. It was like they had been waiting at the door (and some do, actually). Lucia and I had never had this much attention back at Mazzini's (most of the players there were regulars). Our first round started, with a boy who looked about thirteen or fourteen started up.

And from there Lucia started her cue.

"My warriors, rise!" she uttered, and the usual two dozen or so zombies rose from the ground, red eyes focused on me and moaning.

"Begone, agents of the undead!" I raised my silver, pointed staff high, then readied myself for the onslaught. The kid playing was ready too.

"Good luck beating my hiscore, man," said another boy (probably the player's friend) standing next to him. "And try to attack Lucinda as much as possible. That'll get you a whole buncha points."

"Get off me. I got this. This ain't the first time I've played this. Heck, I've played the original Italian version AND gotten over ten thousand kills. So I know what to expect here. Only thing's changed is that they're speaking English. Who cares about the bad translation in their lines."

Wow, a veteran. Wasn't expecting that.

"Okay, Sonia. Let's see what you can do." The teenager said as he guided me toward the oncoming zombie crowd, hammering on the attack button to hack away at the undead carcasses. Within seconds, the wave was eliminated.

"Not bad, Sonia. You're good, but not that good," Lucia taunted as she sent another score of stiffs, this one slightly stronger as they attacked.

But the boy looked ready for the wave as he repeated the process from the last group, then sent after Lucia, landing blows on her and knocking her backward. And it had to have been a bunch of times because it was too many blows to count as the kid's friend's jaw dropped at how he was handling our game.

"Dude, you weren't lying," the friend realized as he looked up at the score, which was around four thousand already and counting.

A second before Lucia sent the next, even stronger wave of the undead, I stole a look at _Turbo Time._ Kids were huddled around the racing game too, guiding Turbo around the track...and to victory. He was showing off those Turbo Twins (who were still suffering from Lucia's spell) pretty easily today. But the players couldn't tell, thank goodness, as they were too caught up in the excitement to care.

"Turbo-tastic!" Turbo gloated, then noticed me staring and gave a slight wink, which made my face warm and caused my mind to drift off.

Then moaning was heard, along with the boy's complaints of "Come on, girl! Attack!"

I turned around, but it was too late when the last thing I heard before blacking out was Lucia's worried shriek.

**Lucia POV**

Today had been stressful for me, or shall I say, for the both of us but me even more. Seriously, Sonia kept getting distracted all day, taking occasional glances at _Turbo Time_ in between waves of my warriors and once when she had been locked in a fight against Tudyk (yep, someone made it THAT far today). She was always serious when it came to zombies powered up by the great demon (and the evil spirit himself). But not today. She had gotten killed about five times today alone. And it was all because of _him_. That was when I darted a glare at _Turbo Time_, where Turbo and those two morons were shacking up their karts for the day. Then the two twins smiled at me (their faces free of the spell I had cast last night), as if last night's spell never happened.

"Lucia, sorry about today."

I turned to regard Sonia, fully regenerated and brushing herself off from the last round. Her face was filled with regret from what had happened today. How could I not forgive that?

"It's okay, Sonia," I muttered.

"What's wrong?"

I didn't want to put Turbo into this, despite that he was the reason for her distractions today. "Nothing. Just be careful next time. And stop freezing. Otherwise, they'll think the game's broken."

"What? I wasn't...freezing. I was just distracted."

"Yeah, distracted is the right word."

"Why are you acting like this?" Sonia asked, now worried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, okay? It's just that I worry about _you_."

"It's about Turbo, isn't it? And don't lie, either. I'm pretty sure that's what it is. You don't like him."

"With good reason, too." I was trying to avoid bringing Turbo into this, but Sonia wasn't giving me much choice. "You were distracted by him all day today that you kept dying every other round. And don't think I hadn't noticed, either. Your eyes were occasionally on _Turbo Time_ between rounds."

"I..." Sonia couldn't find any words in defense. I knew I had her.

"What do you see in him, anyway, Sonia? Tell me."

"Okay, I like him. Turbo may look like a freak, but he's kind. And I like him. But what do _you_ have against him, Lucia?"

"I don't have anything against him, I just don't like him or his two goofball friends. And if he's going to keep distracting you like this, then our game's as good as unplugged."

"You're starting to sound like Pauline now, though I understand your not liking the Turbo Twins. Those guys wouldn't give you a break yesterday, I noticed. And that's another thing: why did you cast a spell on those two? They weren't hurting anyone. They were just..."

"Hitting on me," I cut her off. "They deserved what they got! But this isn't about me right now, this is about you and Turbo! I'm telling you, he's going to be a distraction, and eventually players are going to notice your 'freezing.' That kid noticed today, but thank the gods he didn't tell Litwak. I'm not stopping you from seeing Turbo, but if he's going to continue being a distraction..."

"Stop it, okay? Just stop it! I don't know what's gotten into you today, Lucia, but I don't like it!" With that, Sonia ran off, leaving my castle and headed for Game Central Station. I slumped back in my throne, sighing. I was worried about my best friend, and I promised myself I wasn't going to hurt her. But now, I realized I've already started.

**Sonia POV**

"There you are, Sonia!"

I was greeted by Turbo the second I exited the _Spirits of Darkness_ port. He was with the Turbo Twins, as usual. Their faces were rash-free, thank goodness. I ran over to him, excited to see him. They'd been waiting for me, no doubt. It sure did erase any memories of my falling-out with Lucia. Seriously, I had no idea what had gotten into her. I needed to talk to her when I saw her later.

"Were you watching me today?" Turbo asked.

"Yeah..." My face was warming up again, as it always does when I face him. "You were great!"

"Yeah, because we were scratching up a storm so much we couldn't focus!" Ted complained. "And neither could you, Sonny. You were getting killed big time in there."

"Oh, come off it. Third place is nothing new to you, anyway," Teddy spat. "So where's my angel?"

They were at it again. One would think that after a girl makes it perfectly clear that she doesn't want anything to do with a guy, he backs off. But not with clowns like the Turbo Twins.

"She's staying behind today," I replied to them. I was not going to let them get on her bad side again and come out of our game as toads. That would risk _Turbo Time_ for sure.

"And I had something nice for her too," groaned Ted.

"What? A bronze trophy?" Teddy inquired. "At least I was considering making her some chocolates."

"Chocolates? You suck at cooking! I tried that cherry pie a la mode you baked once, and we hurled it up big time."

"Shut up, you!"

Ignoring the twins, Turbo moved up to me, hands behind his back. "I have something for you."

"What?" Him too? What day was this? But when I noticed several of the game characters with heart-shaped balloons, roses, boxes of chocolates, I realized it. And forgot all about it.

"Here." Turbo pulled out a large, gold trophy from behind him. Wow, had he been holding that this whole time?

"A trophy," I realized, taking the prize. "But don't you...?"

"Please, I have about a THOUSAND more where that one came from. It's yours. And Happy Valentine's Day, by the way."

That last part made me jump. Valentine's Day was...today? Maybe that explained why Litwak closed early today. Not to mention all the heart-shaped stuff in the arcade. Of course, we had that holiday back in Italy, but I never had anyone to celebrate it with nor had paid it any mind. I just thought it was another holiday.

"I...I don't know what to say."

"Thank you, for starters?" Ted filled in.

"I know. It's just that... this kinda came as a surprise."

"Honey, why did you think Litwak closed early today?" Teddy asked.

"Hey, Sonia, I'm sorry I... you two again?"

We noticed Lucia just emerging from our game, a slight scowl on her face.

"There she is!" Ted ran past me and over to her, a bronze trophy (yup, called it) in his arms. "My lovely goddess of death, how are you on this lovely Valentine's Day?"

"Seriously?" Lucia took a step back. "You guys never learn, do you?"

"Forget him, Lucinda," Teddy joined her, shoving his brother aside. "You want to come with me to..."

"I thought I made it perfectly clear yesterday, you two. I don't want anything to do with you two goofballs! Now go harrass someone else!"

"Whoa," Ted was taken aback. "Now I'm definitely in love. Say it again. With that voice like thunder."

"She said fuck off!"

We noticed Pauline approaching, tossing her long dark hair over her shoulder as the twins scrambled off, stumbling as they went.

"Bastards..." she muttered as she noticed Turbo and I. "Um, what are you doing here, Turbo-drastic?"

"Sonia and I were headed off to _Tapper_." he replied, a glare on his face, then softened when his glance fell on me. "Right, Sonia?"

"Um...yeah. I'd love to."

"I'll buy today, since it's for you." Turbo and I headed for _Tapper. _I could feel Lucia and Pauline glaring daggers at the back of my head on the way there. Why were they so against Turbo? I understand Ted and Teddy. Of course, they were jerks and complete womanizers. But not Turbo. He was too kind. I couldn't see him hurting anyone. I just couldn't.

**Lucia POV**

"You're not gonna stop her?" Pauline asked as she and I watched my best friend and Turbo enter _Tapper_. "I thought you were her friend."

"We _are_ friends," I said firmly, "And that's why I'm not stopping her. This is her choice. I'm not going to tell her what to do. That's not me. Granted I don't trust Turbo, but I'm not going to pull her away from him and hurt her... even though I told her how I felt about him earlier."

"You idiot. You only did half the job. You need to show some more backbone if you want to keep your friendship alive. But you shouldn't do it in a way that'll hurt Sonia."

"How? I don't want to lose Sonia. I mean, Turbo hasn't done anything to hurt her yet, which is why I'm not interfering."

Pauline chuckled, draping her arm around me. "Come on, girl. I'll buy you a drink and give you some advice. Oh, and you're welcome for scaring away those two Romeo Twins."

"Thanks." I smiled, she and I heading for the bar game.

**Again, sorry these updates for this fic had taken so long! And how did you like the V-day twist to this chapter? Review and tell me your opinions. And I might need some suggestions for the next chapter too.**


	7. Important Author's Note

**Forgive me, dear readers...**

**I have lost the fire for this story. Sorry to the ones who were looking forward to the next chapter and those who have just tuned in and faved and followed, but I have quite a few other fics that I'm working on right now, along with an original fic that I hope to turn into a novel pretty soon. Besides, the Sonia/Turbo pairing is explained pretty well throughout "Revenge of a Racer" and the "Viral Empire" series, the latter of which is ongoing. But I still might write something centering around the twins and Lucia in the future, although just for humor. For now, though, I'm trying to lighten my load and work on the ones I'm committed to, and at the same time work on my light novel. **

**Again, apologies to those who have been enjoying the fic.**


End file.
